Emotions Run High
by The-Fatal-Believer25
Summary: Noodle is growing up! And of course as a girl grows her emotions become more unstable. Can the guys handle this new “emotional” Noodle?
1. Emotions Run High

**Emotions Run High**

**©Gorillaz: Jamie Hewlett & Damon Albarn**

Somehow, all three men residing within the ominous hill top studio dubbed "Kong Studios" knew it would be a bad day the moment they opened their eyes. It was a grey day, the kind of day you didn't want to get out of bed no matter what. The clouds sagged heavily with rain hanging low in the sky, lightening leapt from cloud to cloud and thunder vibrated the windows. Loud shrieks and moans from the undead arose from the graveyard in front of the studio, and the wonderful stench of trash from their own personal landfill in the back mixed with the sweet scent of fresh fallen rain.

The bulky African American drummer dragged himself out of bed, his stomach growling like a sea monster begging for food. The man dressed quickly before heading off to the kitchen to start up breakfast, they had to get some practice in today and he was sure the other two wouldn't wake up without the scent of food. He wasn't too worried about the fourth and youngest band member she always woke up earlier than any of them to mediate and do whatever Samurai girls do. He paused at her door and stared at it something felt different…he blinked a few times before shaking his head probably his imagination since his ghostly friend 'Del' left he'd often had strange feelings, and visions of things that weren't there. He proceeded to enter the kitchen without a second thought.

The olive skinned Bassist was next to wake up, he lay in bed for a while milling over strange and evil thoughts before dragging himself out of bed. He pulled on a pair of pants for Noodle's sake and hunted down a beer in his fridge. Who cared if it was Sunday? He downed the can in two gulps and reach for another one, already feeling a slight buzz coming on. He paused as the holy aroma of bacon drifted through a window he'd left open. He abandoned the beer and walked into the studio headed for the kitchen; he walked by Noodle's room without a thought and entered the messy kitchen.

The blue haired vocalist was next he woke up slowly his head felt like he'd slept with a mountain on top of it, he fumbled blindly for his medication and popped a few pills into his mouth. He pushed the comforter back and stood up, he stretched briefly before dressing slowly still half asleep, the medication he took didn't help wake him up. He shuffled up the stairs past the ominous Winnebago that blared out loud music he couldn't identify. He ran into the door frame leading from the carpark into the studio that made him wake up a little. He rubbed his head as he walked down the hall towards the elevators following the scent of food. He stood with his mouth hanging open as he waited for the elevator to arrive, a bit of drool dribbled down his chin as he stared into space. He'd fallen asleep with his eyes open…

The elevators greeting of "Its DARE!" made him jerk awake he quickly boarded the metal coffin and pressed the first floor. He walked zombie like down the corridor past Noodle's room and into the dirty kitchen. Murdoc was sitting at the table shoving bacon down his throat, Russel stood at the stove cooking neither men acknowledge the vocalist as he sat down beside Murdoc. Russel practically threw a plate full of pancakes at Murdoc.

"Save some for the rest of us!" Russel scolded. "Oh Morin' D."

"G'Mornin'," 2D greeted.

"You're still alive dullard?"

Translation: Good Morning, 2D.

"Hi, Murdoc," 2D said dimly.

Murdoc looked ready to say something smart or rude but was cut off by Russel.

"Where is Noodle?" He asked 2D.

"Oh Um I dunno," 2D said sluggishly, he stood up. "I'll go get 'er."

He walked out of the kitchen and crossed the narrow hall to the door exactly across from the kitchen. He knocked on it gently minding the sticky note that bared Noodle's name. He stepped back slightly and waited for a response. After a few minutes he frowned, Noodle never kept them waiting like this she usually called out to them or opened the door herself. He knocked again louder this time…no response. He wiggled the door handle and found it was unlocked. He opened it just enough to poke his head through and peered in. The room was dark, that was odd Noodle always kept a light on for Shaun who grew a strange darkness phobia seemingly over night, and to keep zombies at bay in case they decided to sneak in while she was sleeping. It was no secret the Axe Princess was terrified of them.

"Noodle?" he called softly unnerved by the eerie silence, if Shaun wasn't singing or talking to himself then Noodle usually had her music going or Mike (her monkey) would play on one of her broken un tuned guitars. Noodle's room was always the liveliest place in the studio…except for Murdoc's Winnie when he had a girl but that was a different story entirely. "Noodle love, are you in here?"

The eerie silence seemed to increase it almost seemed to be taunting him.

"GET OUT!"

He was startled by the loud heavily accented voice that seemed to scream right in his ear before he could apologize or move something hit him hard on the forehead knocking him off of his feet into the hallway were he fell into the hall with a loud "Uff!" the door in front of him was slammed and he heard the click of the lock. He sat for a moment in a daze rubbing his aching head. Murdoc and Russel came out of the kitchen to investigate the noise and stood over him.

"What's up?" Russel asked staring down at him with his blank glowing white eyes.

"Noodle's not 'ungry," 2D replied he could feel a bump forming on his forehead from hitting the door frame and getting assaulted with whatever Noodle threw at him. Murdoc stooped over and picked something up off the floor beside 2D.

"I knew your 'ead was thick but this is ridiculous," Murdoc said holding the item up. It was Noodle's violet Gameboy DS the screen was cracked and glowed different colors.

"She threw this at you?" Russel said snatching it from the older man.

"Um I dunno," 2D admitted truthfully. "I didn't get a good look at it."

Russel sighed and pounded on the door: "Noodle?"

Silence.

Murdoc shoved the heavier man out of the way: "Noodle, open up now!" he ordered.

There was a faint whisper of Japanese, Murdoc leaned closer to the door to hear what was being said, wither Noodle had taken a gamble or seen his shadow was and will always remain a mystery, the next thing they knew Murdoc was on the floor beside 2D clutching his nose and swearing. Noodle's door had been installed the wrong way (the door knob was the right way so she could lock it) meaning it opened outward instead of in. Russel caught the door before the girl could close it all the way and wrenched it open. Mike leapt out of nowhere wrapping his arms and legs around Russel's square head cooing wildly in his own langue. The primate wasn't that large but the surprise knocked Russel off balance and he let go of the door which slammed immediately and locked.

"What the 'ell was that all about!" Murdoc yelled at the door.

Silence was the only answer he received...

**Alright! That was chapter one, I'm still not good at the 'humor' stuff honestly you people that write humor fanfics are geniuses! Your probably wondering why I started another series…Truth be told I have major writers block on the other two and I'm hopping that writing another fanfiction and reading other people's 'fics will give me ideas on how to proceed with both**

**. To answer a question most of you are probably wondering, yes this will have 'Womanly' problems in it but the reference will be brief (mostly it'll be about PMS rather than the 'womanly problem' itself) that's why I rated it 'T', but honestly it won't be a flat out sex talk you'll probably only hear the 'Cursed' word once out of the whole series. Thanks for reading!**


	2. The Talk

**The "Talk"**

**©Gorillaz: Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett**

**Thank you for the reviews! No there's not going to be any slash.**

**By the way I was reading the dictionary (I'm serious, I was that bored) while writing this and came across a few words I like so there some…strange words in here.**

The men retreated to the studio to nurse their battle wounds. 2D had a large bruise across his forehead from the door frame and the Gameboy assault, Murdoc's nose had twisted weirdly to the side Russel took great pleasure cracking it painfully back into place "accidentally" rebreaking it in the process, and Russel of course was just fine even though he had a monkey hanging off of his neck that none of them could remove.

"Wot got 'er knickers in a bunch?" Murdoc asked pinching his nose in a vain attempt to stop the bleed.

"Must be a teenage thing," Russel said once again trying to remove the terrified monkey.

2D remind quite, Noodle had never hit him or attacked him like that! Something must seriously be wrong with her…

"You don't think…" Murdoc asked his red eye twitched slightly. "You don't think that she…"

"Oh no way," Russel said shaking his head. "She's way too young!"

"She's fifteen Kumquat she's pretty late of you ask me,"

"Wot are you two talkin' 'bout? And wots a kumquat?" 2D demanded.

They looked at him with a strange look on both their faces, Murdoc looked ready to laugh or get mad and Russel looked like he couldn't tell wither to laugh or to pity the poor singer.

"A kumquats a round fruit with sour pulp and as for Noodle…" Murdoc leaned over and whispered something into the singer's ear.

"Oh…oh…" he said his face turning maroon in record time.

"Well did anyone give her…'the talk'," Russel asked.

"Nope," Murdoc said quickly.

"Talk? I talk to her all the time," 2D said.

Murdoc slapped his bruised forehead making the poor singer fall over in pain: "Not that kind of talk Kaput Brain!"

Russel sighed as he helped the poor singer up and popped a few pills in his mouth: "You don't think someone said anything to her while we had our four year break do ya?"

"Doubt it, half the fans still think she's a boy," Murdoc said.

"So if we are right then she probably has no idea what's happening?" Russel said with a frown. "One of us has to talk to her, she's probably freaked."

"Yeah," Murdoc said uncaring as he stuck a cigarette in his mouth and started chewing on it deep in his own private thoughts.

"Well what are you waitin' for Murdoc go talk to her!"

That got him.

"What! ME? No way!"

"You're the expert on this sort of stuff!"

"Not on Female Problems! You do it! Your like 'er dad!"

"Nah-da," Russel said. "That sort of talk makes me uncomfortable!"

"Then whose going to do it!"

They both glared at each other for a moment before turning slowly to 2D, whose pain killers had kicked in.

"Wot?" he asked.

Murdoc grinned: "He's as close to woman as we're going to get,"

Russel nodded.

2D gulped slightly, when the two men agreed on something it usually wasn't a good thing…

_&&&_

2D stared at Noodle's door an hour later feeling highly uncomfortable and nervous. His face seemed to grow redder by the second as he stood there staring at the door like a moron trying to gather his thoughts. Mike finally got over being thrown by Noodle and hung off the tall mans shoulder cooing softly. He raised a shaking fist and rapped on the door softly.

"Noodle," he called. "We…um…we need ta talk love."

A long silence.

"Go away!"

"Wot's wrong Noodle?" he asked. "I 'ate seein' you like dis."

There was a pause, then a click as the lock was turned, he backed away quickly not wanting to end up like Murdoc had. The door swung open gently, Noodle held onto the knob pressed slightly against the door so 2D could enter the room he noticed she was wearing a baggy black t-shirt with "Pivot" cross the chest and pajama bottoms with strange red oriental characters printed across the black fabric. He walked into the room quickly before she changed her mind. He was glad to see she had turned on some lights and Shaun was talking to himself it seemed normal…maybe Murdoc and Russel were wrong and he wouldn't have to talk to her! Noodle dropped down on her futon and stared at him. He felt VERY uncomfortable.

"Um…" he said unsure of how to start. "Wot's that say on yer pants?"

Noodle raised an eyebrow: "It is Chinese for 'Dream',"

It was obvious she wasn't up for small talk.

"Alright Noodle…um this may sound odd but um did you…you know…?"

"Do I know what?"

Aw crap great time to dense Noodle! 2D nervously bit his already chewed up nails in thought, how could he do this without sounding like a pervert?

"Okay Noodle, jus' pretend for a moment that I'm a girl alright?" he asked.

She looked at him funny but nodded slowly.

"Um…'ave you…started ta bleed somewhere…?" he gestured towards her legs.

She furrowed her eyebrows.

"I…I'm here ta talk about why that is!" he rushed on. "Russel and Muds said I was best for the job since ye trust me more."

Yeah right, but she didn't need to know they considered him a woman.

She nodded slightly, a jerking movement that he could barely see.

Okay they were over that hump.

"Well…you see…"

Oh boy this could take a while, he doubted after talking to her about this stuff that he could ever look her in the eye again.

**Chapter 2! Thanks again for the reviews! And yes I was really reading the dictionary when I wrote this, whenever I would get stuck on a sentence I'd open the dictionary to a random place and start reading until a word inspired me. Works pretty well actually.**


	3. Birds and Bees 2D Style!

**Birds and Bees…2D style!**

**©Gorillaz: Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett**

**Sorry if I mess up on Grammar or anything like that it's me combined with Microsoft that mange to mess something so simple up…And I do proof read before I post but I've seen so many horribly spelled stories and posts on forums my mind changes them to the proper word and I usually don't think about it but from here on out I'll proof read more carefully!**

**Thank you so much for the reviews!**

2D didn't know what to say! It was obvious that Noodle was on a short fuse today, not that he blamed her if he had to go through what women did every month he'd probably shoot himself; he didn't even want to get into child birth just thinking about it made him ache in more than one place!

"Let's see…"

How should he start? Damn this was hard…He bit his lip with and looked around praying to find something to start him off…his eyes fell on Noodle who looked annoyed, and Mike sitting beside her chewing on something staring up at him in wonder. He melted slightly…she was so cute when she was annoyed! He sighed and sat down beside his adopted little sister. He'd do this for her! She needed him, not the other way around.

"It's like dis **(this)**," he started.

_&&&_

Murdoc sat uncomfortably in a room they had dubbed "the living room", he sure as hell couldn't see anything "living" in this hell hole. The walls were covered with "Murdoc Must Die" or "2D is a Crack Pot" or "Sir Russel the Lard Ass" from the ever loving demons he couldn't help but notice they didn't write anything bad about Noodle. The walls were painted white making the damned one windowed room look like the sun sat in there with them. And worse it smelled like stale books! The other three idiots loved the smell stating it was better than his Winnebago but Murdoc had to disagree. Black mold at one time had grown on the damp walls but they had to get them replaced after 2D had an allergic reaction to the stuff, Murdoc still remembered with a sneer how swollen up 2D's pretty boy face had been.

Speaking of 2D, Murdoc couldn't help but wonder how he was doing talking to Noodle. After they sent him off Russel regretted it, 2D probably knew as much about it as Noodle did.

'_Relax, he grew up wit' a woman he should know a thing or two about it, and anyway 2D's the best man for the job…I'd probably corrupt her mind and Satan only knows what you'd do to her.'_

Ho boy he hopped he his rare words of praise and support wouldn't come back and kick him on the ass he'd never compliment the idiot again.

_&&&_

"Ya **(You) **see yer **(your)** body is grown up and it goes through…changes…" he said slowly. Good Lord he swore every drop of blood in his body was now in his face. "You'll get taller, and develop a bit more…" He gestured to his hips and chest: "Around 'ere."

Noodle raised an eyebrow at him: "2D nii what do these changes mean exactly?"

"Well um…" His face lost its color as the blood rushed back down. "It means you can um…'ave kids…"

A frown appeared on her face: "Children?"

"Oh! It doesn't mean ya have to have 'em now! I'd prefer if ya waited anyway,"

"Why did my body mature so fast though?"

"Uh actually I fink **(think)** yer kinda late," his confidence was growing slightly. "Most girls start at around twelve or thirteen sometimes even eleven years of age. Oh no, that's not a bad thing! It means ye don't gotta live wif **(with)** it for so long!"

"It only lasts so long?"

Good Lord! Hadn't anyone told her _ANYTHING_!

"Yeah, I fink it only lasts until yer like forty or fifty sometimes older,"

Her forehead wrinkled in thought.

"Ya only go frough **(through) **dis once-a-month, sometimes two depending on when ya started an all,"

Noodle stared at him: "How do you know so much?"

"Me mum lectured me about it when she found out that you was female…I mean no offense! When we first meetcha no one was sure!"

"2D nii two questions, what's PMS? Murdoc yelled that at me a while ago. And what's this and how do you put it on?"

Oh my God she didn't know how to put on a tampon!

"Wot do ya 'ave on now!" he cried out.

"Toilet paper," she said in a small voice.

All of the confidence rushed out of him, the last thing he'd wanted to do was show his sister of all people how to put a tampon on! He could handle the lecture but…ugh! He let off a sigh, and started to explain…

**Sorry if it sucks, I'm having a good/bad/confusing week and I can't concentrate very well…Uh also I've re-read this story five or six times I didn't catch anything wrong with the spelling…but the comma's and such may still be out of whack. About 2D's accent, I think I'm getting his confused with mine…In the part of the U.S. I live in we pronounce our words like as typed above (With a few exceptions) I don't really get to hear a British accent much and if I do I consider myself lucky (seeing as half of the people were I live are Amer. Indian or Spanish), I'm so sorry if I am! **

**ISTD**


	4. Chocolate Attack

**Chocolate Attack**

**©Gorillaz: Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn**

**Thank you for the reviews!**

Russel couldn't help but worry, he hovered near Noodle's door listening to 2D stammer like an idiot as he explained what was going on with her body. Part of him wanted to burst into the door and hug her telling her it would be okay and explain everything himself, but the other half of him didn't want to disappoint 2D, after hearing Murdoc's rare praise he seemed so excited to feel so important not only to Noodle but to Murdoc. It wasn't everyday his stupid hero praised him. He heard Noodle ask a question and 2D answer it a slight tremor in his voice. It sounded like they were done, wow that was fast they'd only talked for three hours. He rushed into the kitchen as the doorknob turned and Noodle walked out with a blushing 2D close behind.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a while love," he said patting her on the head and walking zombie like down the hall.

Noodle entered the kitchen smiling, she seemed normal…but of course woman were unpredictable and Russel threw his guard up quickly, getting ready to leap out of the way or move if she threw something or got nasty. She sat down in one of the wobbly chairs and smiled at him.

"Hello Russel-," she greeted. "What are you doing?"

"Hey, Baby girl," He said nervously making sure to watch what he said. "I'm baking a cake."

'And making an appointment for 2D to make sure he doesn't have more dents and a concussion.' He thought glancing towards the kitchen phone.

Noodle smiled oblivious to his tension: "What kind of cake?"

"Oh," he grabbed the box he'd pulled out when he ran into the kitchen. "Vanilla."

Noodle frowned: "I love vanilla…but I crave chocolate."

'Please let us have Chocolate,' Russel thought desperately. "Well let's see if we have any."

He searched the cabinets up and down but only managed to find a gross assortment of out of date food, and a fungi garden that glowed green in the damp dark cabinet. He desperately opened the fridge were Cortez burst out cawing in annoyance and taking a peck at his head before flying away. Way to go Murdoc, the worlds best pet care owner (please note the sarcasm)…had once again got stoned and mistook Cortez for a chicken. Russel peeked into the fridge; Cortez had torn everything to pieces. If there was chocolate somewhere in there at one time it was either now in his belly or in shreds along with the organs and outdated food they were to lazy to clean out. He slammed the fridge door and turned to Noodle slowly.

"Uh no chocolate baby girl," he said slowly.

Her face darkened: "Oh…"

"Uh but I'm sure we can get you some!" He said desperately. "Hold on!"

He rushed across the kitchen and seized the phone quickly punching in 2D's cell phone number.

"'Ello?" a drowsy voice answered.

"'Ey 'D I need ja to come and watch Noodle for me I'm going into town for a while."

"I do not need to…"

"Sorry Baby Girl but its safer this way just incase you need help,"

Noodle frowned but didn't argue with his logic.

_&&&_

2D sat nervously in the living room with Noodle, watching an old movie. His head throbbed, he was tired, and he felt uncomfortable around Noodle after talking to her about her…lady problems. Noodle however didn't seem to care.

"2D-Nii can we please watch something else?" Noodle asked.

Not waiting to meet the wrath of Noodle once again 2D quickly changed the channel.

"'Ow's this?" he asked hopefully.

"What is it?"

"I fink it's the new "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory", wiff that Johnny Depp bloke,"

Noodle's face twisted slightly: "When is Russel getting back? I really, really want chocolate."

2D rubbed his sore head: "Soon I 'ope,"

He watched as "Wonka" showed everyone his "Chocolate River", it slowly dawned on him that this may not be the right movie…

_CRASH_

Murdoc's prized 'V' bass went through the screen.

'Oh my God! She killed the TV!' 2D thought wildly.

Noodle looked rather angry, "All I want is some freakin' Chocolate how hard is it to get some!"

2D curled up into a fetal position and coward in the corner of the couch pray to Buddha, Jesus, the guy that wrote 'Peanuts', Shaggy, anyone that would listen to let him live through this hell, he'd pay child support, he'd stop smoking, he'd stop popping pills! Stupid Wonka! Just let him…

"Russel's back!" Noodle informed him running out of the room to greet the bulky man who was making his way rather nosily to the kitchen. Murdoc entered the room puffing at a cig and staring from him, to the broken TV screen, to his prized Bass.

"I'm not even gonna ask," he said turning around. "I need some booze."

_&&&_

Noodle chewed happily on the chocolate bar Russel had bought her with a broad smile on her face.

"Thank you Russel," she said sweetly.

"No prob Baby Girl," he replied patting her on the head. "How is 'D?"

"He's fine I guess," she whipped the chocolate from her face. "I uh kind broke…"

"Lets talk about this later alright I need to get lunch started,"

Noodle nodded gratefully...but wait…

"Russel, I suddenly feel…really, really hot…"

'Oh no…' Russel thought desperately.

**Well sorry if it stinks it took me weeks to write it Blushes…I've been so busy with school I didn't have time to write…**


	5. Hot Flashes

**Hot Flashes**

**©Gorillaz: Jamie Hewlett and Damon Albarn**

**Thanks for the Reviews! **

Noodle fanned herself off not looking at all happy at the moment.

"Russel I feel very hot," she complained.

Russel groaned inwardly, he knew a hot flash when he saw one his mother had plenty of those since she entered her "Mid-Life Crisis" when he was in high school.

"Go change clothes and we'll drive into town," he ordered her. "Wearing flannel in the middle of spring isn't a smart idea."

"Why are we going into town?" she asked frowning slightly at the order.

"Taken 2D to that doctor for a check up,"

2D who had just walked into the room as this was said froze like a spiky haired statue with a black and blue forehead processing this information.

"NO!" he yelped turning on his heel and bursting out of the kitchen.

Russel sighed: "I guess I should call the doctor and tell 'em we'll be…"

_SMASH_

Both of them jumped at the sound momentarily shocked, Murdoc walked in with his arms crossed puffing at a cig.

"Dullard's ready to go,"

Murdoc turned on his heel and stalked out of the room Noodle got a good look into the hallway and felt her temper flare, her hot flash seemed to melt away replaced by icy hate. 2D sat in the hall rubbing his head, a tear trickling down his face…a smashed bass lay beside him…

"MURDOC," Noodle roared

Murdoc knew he was in trouble before he even turned around to face the small Japanese girl.

**Sorry this chapter is short but…there's really nothing to go by when it comes to Hot Flashes. Three more chapters of the series left! **


End file.
